


Bright Lights, Big City

by Cinaed



Category: Glee, High School Musical
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Gay Character, Crossover Pairing, First Meetings, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kurt's first audition for a Broadway show and he is *not* anxious or anxious or even remotely terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Lights, Big City

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Broadway."

It's Kurt's first audition for a Broadway show and he is _not_ anxious or anxious or even remotely terrified. No, really. Don't let the wide eyes and pale cheek fool you, Hummel is ready and eager to steal the spotlight and get his name up in lights.

"First time?" someone asks sympathetically, and Kurt finds himself looking into the bluest eyes he's ever seen.

Kurt hesitates, the catty voice in the back of his mind offering up an innuendo in response. "That obvious?" he says instead with a rueful grin. "I suppose everyone's entitled to first audition jitters."

Even as the other man smiles back, Kurt gives him a quick, appreciative once over. Tall, slender, and blonde-- not to mention the guy's got _fabulous_ taste in hats that rivals his own. At some point he's going to have to take a photo of this guy and send it to Mercedes.

Really, it's too bad he's competition; otherwise Kurt would be palming his phone number into the guy's hand in about, oh, a minute, maybe less.

"I'm Ryan," the other guy says, extending a perfectly manicured hand.

Kurt raises an eyebrow, but accepts his hand. "Kurt." He's about to say more, ask how many auditions Ryan's gone through, when his number is called.

Then he's taking a deep breath and walking out onto the stage, half-blinded by the stage lights as a man's voice says, "All right, Mr. Hummel, let's hear it."

**

Kurt makes an unholy sound of joy that Mercedes can probably hear all the way in Los Angeles when he sees his name on the list. He's an understudy, but hey, fingers crossed, maybe the other guy will break a leg or come down with pneumonia.

He scans the list, looking for any familiar names-- he saw Jonathan Groff audition, and if Kurt is working with Groff, he's going to _die_\-- and his eyes stop at the name Ryan Evans, also an understudy.

It could be another Ryan, the name's not exactly unique, but Kurt finds himself crossing his fingers and thinking _Please, please, please_ to himself. If they're working together, he is so making a move. After all, that's what New York is all about-- becoming a star and sleeping with beautiful people.

**

It is the same Ryan, but Kurt bides his time. He wants to seem eager, but not desperate. "Want to practice our steps together?" Kurt asks Ryan during the second week of rehearsals, after all the understudies have gone out for drinks three times.

Ryan looks startled for a second, two spots of color appearing on his cheeks, and then he grins. "My place or yours?" he asks, with just the right hint of innuendo.

Kurt thinks about his tiny apartment, his things still mostly in boxes. "Yours," he says firmly, which is how about thirty minutes later, he finds himself pressed against the wall of Ryan's apartment, Ryan's mouth on his throat and his hand down Kurt's pants.

"Fuck," he mutters, rocking helplessly as Ryan pulls his mouth away long enough to offer him a wicked little smile, mouth glistening and demanding to be kissed.

Kurt grabs Ryan by the back of the throat, pulls him forward into a mouth-biting series of kisses that makes Ryan whine deep in his throat, his hand jerking against Kurt's thigh and losing his grip on Kurt's erection.

Before Kurt can gather enough breath to complain, Ryan's hand is back, doing an expert little twist that makes Kurt's knees buckle. Their kisses turn deeper, more frantic as Kurt slides his hand into Ryan's boxers and returns the gesture.

"Fuck," Ryan groans, long lashes fluttering as he shuts his eyes and jerks against Kurt's hand. He looks amazing like this, face flushed and mouth swollen and wanton.

"Later," Kurt promises, laughing breathlessly and burying his face in the sweat-slick curve of Ryan's neck a second before the climax and he shudders helplessly against him.

God, he loves this city.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Footlights (the Understudy Exception)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192918) by [flyingcarpet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcarpet/pseuds/flyingcarpet)




End file.
